


Easy Hunting

by TelepathJeneral



Category: Homestuck
Genre: victorian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TelepathJeneral/pseuds/TelepathJeneral





	Easy Hunting

The wind battered the enormous airship, impressive as it was in the skies above the city, and the men inside mumbled to themselves in quiet discontent. They were worried, as they had every right to be. They had paid good money to be here, and were not about to let the weather spoil their fun. The chamber of the airship rocked slightly in the wind, and some of the unfamiliar reached for the walls to steady themselves. All in all, though, the party had accepted the inclemency, pushing forward to accept the best the excursion could offer. However, Destiny had other plans.   
The clacking buzz of an aircraft wasn’t easily audible though the thick airship walls, but when one young man noticed the humming, several others turned to where he pointed, eyes wide as a small biplane glided along beside the ship. One elderly man stood in indignation-he was a member of the board-and protested feebly about safety precautions and flight regulations. No one heard him, of course, as the plane drifted closer, then suddenly disappeared from view, dipping beneath the ship.  
A few sighed in relief, but froze again when a low thud echoed from below them. For a long moment, the main room was quiet, and a few of the younger men began to laugh among their small groups. As no new developments appeared, the others slowly relaxed, ridiculing themselves for being frightened.  
Suddenly, a loud bang quieted them all again, and the door slowly swung open to reveal a young woman smiling at the group, pistol cocked. “Why, hello boys. It’s simply mar-fur-lous to see such a fine group of gentlemen gathered under one roof.”  
Everyone present stared, while a faint whisper from the back attempted to give her a name.  
“You-You’re-“  
“What’s that? I can’t quite hear you, kitten, you’re a ways away!” She stood on tiptoes, peering over their heads, then shrugged. “Miss Leijon, at your service. Now, gentlemen, if you wouldn’t mind-cuff links and watches, please?” Holding out a large bag, she beckoned to the lot of them, still holding the gun. “No time to waste!”  
“But-But you’ve only got one gun, six bullets, there’s fifty of us here! We could overpower her in a moment, men, let’s-“  
“Ah, ah, ah, I wouldn’t do that.” Raising the gun, she slowly pointed it at the ceiling, a molded cover only barely separating the chamber from the huge hydrogen gasbags which kept the ship aloft. “One wrong move, and we take the fast track down, tomcat. Now-care-fur-ly, now…”   
“But if you shoot the sacks, we all go down-you included!”  
“Hey now, kitten, I’ve got my trusty pilot waiting for me downstairs! Don’t worry your head about me, I’ll be just fine.” Stepping closer, she watched as one by one, the men began to shuffle forward, dropping their tidbits into her sack before returning to the group. Unable to meet her eyes, they were soon all stricken of their finery, and she glanced into the sack before nodding. “This is one cat that’ll be staying in the bag, thank you very much.” Smiling at them, she blew the group a kiss, backing into the door again. A few of the younger men started forward, about to try and catch her as her attention was diverted, but hesitated as another figure arrived.  
Cap pulled over a mess of dirty locks, the newcomer nodded to the cat burglar. “Where were you, I was waiting-“  
“Oh, Karkat, you can’t be so impatient! I was getting there! These things take time.” Falling back against him, she reached up to pull his face to hers, brazenly kissing him in the doorway while the rest of the party watched. The older men frowned in protest, while the younger blushed, but when she finally pulled away she only dignified them with a small wave before pulling the door closed. They stared in shock at the cold steel, trying to figure out how to proceed, when the same thump from before echoed through the ship.  
One man dashed to the window to watch as the biplane rose into the clouds beside them once more, a small figure waving wildly before disappearing in the mist. Someone back in the crowd cursed, and a small, weasely looking man began scribbling wilding on a sheet of paper.  
After all, it wasn’t every day one was graced with the presence of the most famous cat burglar on-or above-the Continent. Miss Leijon was selective, as all of her ‘patrons’ knew. And for the up-and-coming among them, the visit was another tick mark they could add to their resumes-to be robbed by the Kitten was a mark of sophistication.  
More than one eagerly set about to working the incident into their prospective careers.


End file.
